Make Me Yours
by Twilightobsessed09
Summary: Bella thinks her husband is being ridiculous over his misplaced jealousy about one of her colleague. And after he decides to work late instead of being with her, she heads there to confront him. AH, J/B


_**Disclaimer: SM owns all. I'm just making 'em do dirty, dirty things… ;)**_

_**I wrote this for Jasper's Darlin' blog's Spank Bank. Thanks goes out to abbymickey24 for the opportunity. Love ya bb!**_

_**Banner is on my profile. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

When Jasper left this morning after our argument, I had no intention of even communicating with his stubborn ass for the rest of the day. Hell! If I could go the entire twenty-four hours without speaking to him, I would.

He was being a dick, and he knew it. I had eyes for no one but him, yet after ten years and a child together, he still felt the need to come to my job and act like a Neanderthal. Being a doctor takes me away from home a lot, and while it leaves little time for him and our daughter, Abby, so does his as a corporate executive.

He was all up in arms about my co-worker, Garrett, but when I visited his office and saw Alice–the secretary that seemingly had nothing but pencil skirts and four inch heels in her wardrobe–did he see me acting like an idiot? No!

Thinking about this right now was nothing but an unwanted distraction as I had to get ready for the hospital's charity banquet, which is being held in aid of the children's wing. Being a pediatrician, this was very special to me and usually I would have been all for Jasper being by my side for it. However, I highly doubt that he was in a partying mood after what went down earlier today.

Putting the regret and anger at my asshole husband behind me, I got dressed. Doing that was easy enough, but imagining Jasper there watching me slip on my little black dress with the matching Manolo Blahnik heels was hard enough. I missed the lustful looks he would throw my way, they were enough to make my panties soaked. I blocked him from my mind and finished up. Before heading out the door, I kissed Abby goodbye and left quickly–hoping I wasn't too late.

Thank God for her grandma Esme coming through with babysitting.

Everything ran smoothly at the banquet, but all night I missed my husband. Everything reminded me of him, and I longed to be in his strong arms. The object of his _jealousy_, Garrett, was good company, but his closeness unnerved me and made me crave my husband's presence even more.

That was it, I had to leave. I jumped into my car and made my way to Jasper's office. The closer I got the more pissed I became at his absence and how right he was that Garrett wanted something to happen between us.

The worst thing for me was proving Jasper right.

I entered the building and made my way to his office. The lights were off so I assumed I had probably wasted my time or worst, he was with someone. My heart and my feet picked up speed as I decided to barge in.

Slamming the door open, I startled him as he hastily swung his chair around.

"Oh, sorry, it got away from me," I said, hoping that lie would cover it.

"No one is here, Bella. Only me," he said seeing right through that one. "It hurts you'd think that."

I stared in shock and slammed the door shut making my way around his desk and purposely blocking his view of the skyline. "Well, it hurts me that you'd have the audacity to think that I would even consider cheating on you with _Garrett_!"

He stared on in silence and I watched as his expression changed and his eyes grew angry. The blue of them seemed to darken as he slowly rose from his chair.

"What happened?" he asked in a deadly calm voice. Whenever he used it, it always turned me on.

Seeing no sense in dodging the question I told him that Garrett had tried to come on to me all night.

To say Jasper was furious would be an understatement as he paced up and down his office swearing what he was going to do to Garrett, if he so much as looked at me again.

Trying to calm him, I walked over and began to rub his shoulders. He swiftly spun around and grabbed me, crushing my body to his and fusing his hot lips to mine. I responded immediately as we ferociously stripped each other of our clothes while our tongues danced over one another's.

He pushed me onto his desk and ripped my panties off, laying soft kisses up my thighs until he got to where I wanted him the most. He took a long lick and then begun to suck my clit while pushing two fingers in and out of me. I came screaming, and he promptly pulled me to my feet moving me toward the glass. Spinning me around, he pushed me against it, daring me to move an inch. As I braced my hands on the glass, he spread my legs and came between them, licking and sucking along my shoulder blades. I could feel myself getting wetter as his hard cock pressed against my backside.

"You belong to me, Bella," he whispered, running his cock up and down the crack of my ass. "All of this is mine, and I'll never fuckin' share it." He pushed into my already wet center with one hard thrust.

He placed his hands on my hips and whispered. "Hold on, darlin'."

His thrusts are powerful as he pounded in and out of me with almost inhuman speed.

Our grunts and moans are loud and yet I couldn't find it in me to care. Our bodies were sheened in sweat as he pushed me higher and higher before my pussy clenched around his hardened length and I screamed my release taking him over the edge with me.

He slumped against me, both of us sliding to the floor in shared laughter.

"Remind me to make you jealous more often," I said, tiredly.

"No need, darlin'," he said, sounding equally exhausted. "I'll do this anytime you want."

"By the way, there was something I wanted to tell you this morning."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bet he didn't see that one coming?<em>**

**_Hit that little "R" button and let me hear your thoughts._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


End file.
